A wireless communication system may be evaluated based on the system's average cell throughput and/or its cell-edge throughput. Cell-edge users may experience low received signal strength and the cell edge performance may be affected by inter-cell interference (ICI). This may be true for systems designed to operate with a frequency reuse factor of one or close to one. Such frequency re-use may imply that systems may become interference limited as many or all cells may transmit on many or all time and frequency resources simultaneously. Additionally, power boosting may not improve cell-edge performance as both the serving cell signal and the interfering signal strengths may be increased.